Fairy Land: Next Gen (Ali Rose's Side)
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Princess Alida Rose Seema is determined to save her new friend, Prince Alex the Third, from Queen Pixlface who wants to release the Fairy Flames of Disaster. Along the way, Ali Rose starts to love Alex as he treats a wound on her arm, gave her loving hugs and laughed with her. Will Ali Rose save her new friend? Find out soon.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's a story for the Fairy Land stories I'll make in the future. The main character is the Princess of Fairy Land, Ali Rose. The other characters in this story are Ali Rose's friend, Alisha, Jamie, Jacob, Silvia, Sapphire and Alex. The main villains are Queen Pixlface and Fephiles the Dark.**

**Ali Rose: This game is like Sonic '06. Same plot line, same deaths, almost the same lines.**

**Alex: Yes. In the story, I die first in Queen Pixlface's ship when it crashed then Ali Rose went back in time to save me. Then Ali Rose was killed Fephiles but I brought her back to life with the Fairy Chaos Emeralds.**

**Me: Right. But that's all we'll talk about. You Sonic and Elise fans will love this story because it involves characters who do the same thing Sonic and Elise did. Enjoy, SXE fans. SXE haters, do NOT read!**

* * *

My name is Princess Alida Rose Seema. But my friends call me Ali Rose or AR. I'm twelve years old and am a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog. I came to the city of Foleanna and met a new friend, Prince Alex the Third. He was on the royal boat with his older sister, Hailey, and little sister, Ellen to start the Festival of the Sun. Then Alex had a terrible vision. The Fairy Flames of Disaster destroyed the town.  
"Mister Alex?" Hailey asked.  
"It...it's alright," Alex said. "We give thanks to the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Foleanna, guide and watch over us with thy eternal light." So he lit the candle of Folaris, the fairy God of the Sun. But then a bunch of missiles attacked Foleanna. It was my arch enemy, Queen Pixlface. She bowed her head as she faced Alex.  
"A pleasure to meet you at last, Prince of Foleanna," Pixlface said. "I am Queen Pixlface. I've come to obtain the secret of the Fairy Flames of Disaster from you. And to take the miracle gems that are the key to its secret...the Fairy Chaos Emerald. Now, Prince Alex, this way please." But Alex just nodded no. Then I came with my tornado stopping Pixlface. Alex saw me on one of the buildings.  
"My...that's a snazzy performance there," Ali Rose said.  
"Huh? You? It can't be," Alex said. So I went to fight the robots. Then I hit a robot close to the edge, making it fall into the water. Then I came to Alex to tell him who I am.  
"I'm Ali Rose. Alida Rose Seema," I said.  
"Not that irritating princess again!" Pixlface said. "Attack!" Then a bunch of missiles attacked but I was too fast for them. Alex was scared. Then a fairy wearing a torn white dress came was on one of the buildings. She looked determined.  
"I finally found it...the Fiblis Trigger," the fairy said.

"Um...why are you helping me?" Alex asked.  
"No special reason," I said.  
"Ali Rose!" Alex replied. A bunch of robots appeared in front of us. So put Alex down and defeated the robots but Alex was taken away by Pixlface. Then Alex tossed something from his hand.  
"Ali Rose, take this!" Alex called.  
"I've got it! And don't worry, I'll rescue you," I said.  
"I know," Alex said. So Pixlface took Alex into her pixie ship. I was determined to save the prince and I was starting to really love him deep down in my heart.

* * *

**Me: Well, this was the prologue to the story. You SXE fans will love this so much you will be begging on your knees for more. But I'm not being rude and forcing you to read it. I'm just saying.**

**Ali Rose: Yeah. Emilie is not the forcing type. She's the being nice type who encourages everyone to do what they love to do best.**

**Alex: Yes. That's why Emilie writing because she does what she loves to do and even try new things.**

**Me: Right. If I keep writing, I bet I'll even have the stories published into a real book. I hope it happens. Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Save Alex

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's part one to Ali Rose's side to Fairy Land: the Next Gen. So the lines are a little the same but when Alex said "your" in his speech, he said "thy" like what people from the Dark Ages spoke.**

**Ali Rose: Yes. In Fairy Land, young fairy princesses from two to fifteen talk that way. And Alex and I are twelve.**

**Alex: And yes, we know Elise is two years older than Sonic. Emilie just want to make Ali Rose and I the same age for some reason.**

**Me: Right. And I'd like to thank Lord Kevin for warning any bad reviews because if it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be continuing the story. After this, I'm making Ali Rose's rival, Shali Rose's, story. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

"Ali Rose!" a voice called the next day.  
"Alisha, long time no see," I said.  
"I'm glad thou art hither," Alisha said. "I hear you tried to save their prince from Queen Pixlface. You are going to rescue him, aren't thou? Let me help. I may not know Pixlface is up to but it can't be a good thing."  
"Okay. With your help, this should be a piece of cake," I said and gave my friend a friendly slap in the back. Alisha giggled and said "I'll do my best." So we gathered information on Pixlface. One person said she was heading into the beach. So we headed there.

At the beach, I saw Pixlface's ship up ahead. But Alex was still in her ship and all I saw was one of the feathers from Alex's crown.  
"It looks like the prince was taken to another location," Alisha said. "Let's head back to the city." She ran off but I was concerned of Alex. I held his feather tightly in my fist. Then I followed Alisha back to town to find out where Pixlface went this time. She went into the desert. So we headed there.

At the desert, Alex was in his cell, thinking about a promise he made to his father, King Sol. It was to never cry no matter what happens. Then Alex heard a crash and spotted Alisha and I.  
"Miss Ali Rose," Alex replied.  
"Just call me Ali Rose," I said. "Now then, art thou okay?"  
"I'm so glad that thou came," Alex said.  
"I always keep my word," I said. Then Alisha and I spotted a robot outside Alex's cell. Pixlface was beside the bars and said she needs Alex to unleash the power of the Fairy Flames of Disaster. Then Pixlface started the battle. We defeated the robot and got away from Pixlface. But more robots were ahead.  
"How long is this gonna go on?" I asked.  
"Let's split up," Alisha said. "I'll get their attention and thou take the prince."  
"OK. Thou be careful, Alisha," I said. So Alisha flew away to get the robots' attention. Then I picked up Alex in my arms. I looked at him.  
"Hold on tight," I said.  
"OK," Alex said, nodding. So we went to someplace safe.

We reached to a peaceful meadow. It had lush grass and a beautiful blue sky. I put Alex down on the ground. Then he bowed in gratefulness.  
"I have no words to express how grateful I am for thy help," Alex said and noticed a cut on my arm. "Thou art hurt!"  
"It's nothing," I said, waving my arm to see if I'm fine.  
"Don't say that," Alex said. He put a bandage on my arm so the wound will heal. As I saw what Alex was doing, my cheeks were suddenly red. I was blushing. But I tried to hide it so I turned away. Alex was upset when he finished putting the bandage on my arm.  
"I'm sorry. It's all my fault," Alex said.  
"Smile," I said. Alex looked at me and his cheeks were also blushing. I pointed my index finger up and then a butterfly flew on my nose. Alex looked at the butterfly in amazement. He smiled and touched the butterfly but it flew away. Alex stood up and watched the butterfly fly away.  
"Thy smile...that's all I need," I said to Alex, who turned to me. "Pixlface mentioned the Fairy Flames of Disaster. Is that why she's after thou?"  
"Yes. The sun god our country honors is Folaris," Alex said. "It's said that Folaris' rage would destroy the world. His wrath comes in the form of the Fairy Flames of Disaster. Ten years ago, we almost faced the full force of his fury. I was a child then so I don't remember it very well. I lost my father then. And now that woman wants to cause the same disaster again. What can I do?" I came to Alex and grabbed his hand. Then I started to run.  
"Ali Rose? Ali Rose, wait! I can't run that fast," Alex said.  
"Don't worry. Just raise thy head and run," I said. I continued to run and it made Alex amazed. He was having a wonderful time. Maybe Alex was starting to love me. After a while, I stopped so Alex can catch his breath. I turned to him.  
"Feels great, doesn't it?" I asked.  
"Yes. I-I never run so fast before," Alex said.  
"Nothing starts until thou take action," I said. "If thou have time to worry, then run."

* * *

**Me: Well, that was chapter one. Yes it's true, Alex is starting to fall in love with Ali Rose. But there's one thing a little strange about it. Ali Rose controls the wind but Alex controls fire.**

**Alex: Yeah. But that's the only thing that's weird about us. I'm not a different kind of creature. I'm a fairy prince.**

**Ali Rose: Yes. So why complain about it? Every fairy princess must find her Prince Charming someday.**

**Me: I agree. And I believe in the SonicXElise couple and there are rumors that it's bestiality. But there's another rumor that it is not. I'm with that rumor. If it was bestiality, Sonic would be walking on four feet like a normal hedgehog. But Sonic has two legs like a human. So that doesn't count as that kind of love. Phew, now that that's out of the way, don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Ruinous Future

**Me: Hey, guys. This is part two to Ali Rose's side to Fairy Land: Next Gen. This part might get tense.**

**Ali Rose: Yes. Alisha, Jamie and I travel to the future and find my rival, Shali Rose, and two of her teammates, August and Regina.**

**Alex: And we meet Silvia, the Princess of Psycho Kinesis.**

**Me: Yes. The girl seen in the prologue wearing a grey dress that is torn. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

When Alex and I went back to town, something almost hit me. I jumped away but heard a voice. It was the girl from last night.  
"I've been looking for you," the girl said. "Thou art the Fiblis Trigger. Thy actions will condemn us all."  
"Who art thou?" I asked.  
"My name is Silvia," the girl said. "For the future of the world, I will destroy thou!" So Silvia and I fought with each other. After the battle, Silvia's arm hurt. I came to her but she hit me with psychic blast. I hit the wall of a building.  
"Hmph. Is this a joke?" Silvia asked. "How could someone like thou cause the destruction of our world?"  
"What do thou...mean?" I asked.  
"It doesn't matter," Silvia said. "For the sake of the future, the Fiblis Trigger must be destroyed!" But then I heard a yell. It was Alex and he was taken away by Pixlface. I tried to save him but Silvia hit me again. She was about to attack me when a voice was heard. It was my friend, Jacob Louis Nople.  
"Get out of my way, Jacob! This is my mission!" Silvia yelled.  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Jacob yelled.  
"Thanks, Jacob. I appreciate it," I said.  
"Leave it to me," Jacob said. So I went to save Alex.

Alisha contacted me on my communication watch. She said my friend, Jamie Louise Fresna, was waiting for me at the harbor. But when I got there, a bunch of robots attacked the harbor. I defeated them all and found Jamie with a red card in her hand. The Bog twins, Cleo and Carina, were there, too.  
"Jamie," I said.  
"We saw Pixlface on the outskirts of the city," Jamie said and tossed the card to me.  
"She wanted to us to give this to thou," Cleo said. The card turned on and a hologram of Pixlface came on. She said if I want to see Alex safe, I must give her the Fairy Chaos Emerald Alex gave me last night and to meet her at her base in White Fairy Acropolis. The card turned off and I tossed it to Jamie.  
"She's pretty cocky," Carina said as Jamie stepped on the card.  
"It's most definitely a trap," Alisha said. "I don't think Pixlface will honor her agreement."  
"I'm going," I said, taking out the emerald.  
"Ali Rose?" Cleo asked.  
"Since Pixlface went to the trouble of telling me where Alex is, I think I should thank her personally," I said. Finally my friends reluctantly agreed. So we went to the White Fairy Acropolis.

"You're late," Pixlface said when we reached the base.  
"Well, we had to deal thy little pets," Jamie said.  
"Where's Alex?" I asked.  
"My, aren't we impatient," Pixlface said. She grabbed an arm. It was Alex! I made my honor and put the emerald in a machine. Then Pixlface pressed a button. We were surrounded by a shield. Pixlface said this was her new invention, the Folaris Prototype. Pixlface pressed another button, sending us somewhere else. Alex started to worry and sat on his knees.  
"Rest assured," Pixlface said. "They're not dead...yet. They've just been teleported by my glorious invention to another time. Who knows where they'll end up? It could the distant past or far future. But my machine still needs some fine tuning. In fact, what my machine needs to be complete is your power."  
"My power?" Alex asked.  
"Yes, I can finally complete my plans...now that I have the Fairy Chaos Emeralds and you...the Prince of Foleanna," Pixlface said. "That's all I need to revive the Fairy Flames of Disaster. With its power, I will control everything and rule the world. So, you would be wise to remain on my 'good' side." So she walked out of the room. Alex folded his hands together in prayer for my safety.

Alisha, Jamie, Cleo, Carina and I found ourselves in a ruinous laboratory. It had a broken window and rusted metal.  
"Boy, do I feel dizzy," Alisha said. "Where are we?" Then we heard footsteps. Then a male voice coming from the broken window.  
"Oh look who's here," the voice said. "I didn't expect to see thou guys."  
"August! Regina! Shali Rose!" Cleo said.  
"Hi. Long time no see," August and Regina said.  
"This is the distant future, far removed from our timeline," Shali Rose said.  
"The future?" Carina asked. "Then that must mean Pixlface's machine can control time."  
"Pixlface's got some nerve dropping us here," I said.  
"Now how can we get back to our own time?" Jamie asked.  
"Thou need a space/time rift," Shali Rose said. "But this requires a lot of energy." So my friends and I went to find a Fairy Chaos Emerald. We reached a database to track any emeralds. Then we saw a room with a big screen. Next to it was Silvia, my old friend, Sapphire, and a dark fairy who looked like Shali Rose.  
"Could it be true?" Silvia asked. "If eliminate that girl, will our world be saved?"  
"The day of disaster...these are my records of this event," the Shali Rose look-alike said. "This was when Fiblis was freed and his flames were released into the world." The screen turned on, revealing pictures of Alex and Pixlface's ship crashing. The Shali Rose look alike handed Silvia a Fairy Chaos Emerald.  
"And you have this person to blame," the look-alike said.  
"I see it! So that blue wearing princess is the Fiblis Trigger," Silvia asked.  
"Blue wearing princess?" Sapphire asked.  
"I will send us back in time to point when the Fiblis Trigger was alive," the look-alike said. When the coast was clear, we got inside the room. We were confused who the Shali Rose look-alike was. Alisha saw something terrible.  
"This is terrible!" Alisha replied. "According to the data, the prince died when he was captured by Pixlface! Apparently Pixlface's battleship exploded! The date of the incident was...two days after the Festival of the Sun!"  
"If we don't go back in time, Alex will die on Pixlface's battleship," I said. "That means..."  
"Yeah. I think so," Alisha said.

Back with Shali Rose, August and Regina, they were waiting for us. We arrived and Regina looked at us.  
"Thou guys are so slow. Look," August said, holding out a Fairy Chaos Emerald.  
"A Fairy Chaos Emerald! You've already found one!" Alisha replied.  
"Well now, we may not look it but we are fine treasure hunters," Regina said. "Unlike a certain Princess of Earth we know." Jamie turned to the Lat twins angrily and turned away. We told Team Fairy Dark the Chaos Emerald we found is inside the volcano. August and Regina refused to do it at first but Jamie forced them. When we got inside, Regina flew up to find the emerald.  
"I found a Fairy Chaos Emerald," Regina said.  
"Don't touch it!" Shali Rose warned. But flames appeared out of nowhere, burning partially her dark hair. Not to the point of making her hairless just her bangs. Then a fire monster appeared in the lava. So I fought the monster and got the emerald. We got the space/time rift opened. We all got in except Shali Rose.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was chapter two. That's right, there's a character who looks like Shali Rose. Just like I mentioned in the prologue.**

**Ali Rose: Yes. And in the final story, Fephiles kills me.**

**Alex: Then I bring her back to life so she can defeat Folaris.**

**Me: Right. Anyway, don't forget to review. And one thing...NO FLAMES! I DO NOT ALLOW FLAMES!**


	4. Chapter 3: Alex's Death

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter three to Fairy Land: Next Gen. I think there will be two more chapters for the stories.**

**Ali Rose: I love the next part here where Alex and I go to a forest clearing with a cherry blossom tree.**

**Alex: But then I get captured again and killed in Pixlface's ship.**

**Me: Right. In this chapter, there are hints from Sonic '06 that Sonic loves Elise only with two of my OCs. I'll tell you after this chapter. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the present, Jamie, Alisha, Cleo and Carina saw that Shali Rose, August and Regina weren't with us.  
"Looks like we made it back in one piece," Jamie said.  
"Where did Shali Roe, August and Regina go?" Alisha asked.  
"Did they appear someplace else?" Cleo said.  
"Those two can take care of themselves," I said. Then I spotted a newspaper on the ground. One page talked about the accident at the sun festival. I was worried about Alex. One citizen said Alex was taken to Pixlface's train at the station. So we went into the terminal station to find Alex.

I rescued Alex but the train blew up. Alex was happy to see me.  
"I knew it! I knew thou would return!" Alex said. "Thou had to!" But then a psychic blast hit me. It was Silvia again.  
"You again," I said, taking Alex cover.  
"This time, there will be no more interruptions," Silvia said. "The Fiblis Trigger must...die!"  
"Ali Rose," Alex murmured. Silvia hit me again but this time I dodged it. But Silvia stunned me to drain my energy. Then Alex was taken away again. I tried to get away but Silvia was too powerful. Silvia was close to killing me until Shali Rose came.  
"Who? Fephiles! Why art thou getting in my away?" Silvia asked.  
"I'm Shali Rose. Shalida Rose Reema," Shali Rose said. Silvia made a confused look. Shali Rose looked at me, telling me to get away before Silvia gets me again. So I ran off while Shali Rose started to fight Silvia.

On Pixlface's ship, Alex tried to get away. But Pixlface stopped him.  
"Now stop it," Pixlface said. "You have nowhere to go."  
"I would rather die than be thy prisoner again," Alex said.  
"Then what are you going to do, Prince Alex?" Pixlface said. "Do you plan to jump?" I ran to Pixlface's ship before Alex fell and hit the ground. Pixlface got mad and summoned her Pixie Genesis. But I defeated it and took Alex to safety. Alex caught his breath.  
"That was a gutsy move back there," I said.  
"Well, I was desperate," Alex said. "And...um...I just had to get away. I owe thou a lot, Ali Rose." I blushed when Alex said that. But then I spotted a dust cloud up ahead. It was Pixlface's robots. So Alex and I went into the forest. When we got away from the robots, we got deep in the forest.  
"It looks like we lost them," Alex said.  
"I'll settle things from here," I said. "Alex, thou should return the castle."  
"OK," Alex mumbled. He looked upset that he had to leave me. So I took him to a forest clearing with a cherry blossom tree. Alex was amazed to see it. I put him down for him to get a closer look.  
"It's so beautiful," Alex said. "I've never seen so many flowers before. Ali Rose, have you visited wonderful places before?"  
"Yeah," I said.  
"Once thou defeat Pixlface, thou will leave, won't thou?" Alex asked. I turned to him and nodded. Alex said that even if he was frightened many times, he really loved this adventure. It made him look like himself: a boy.  
"It looks like being a prince isn't that easy," I said.  
"It isn't sometimes but I love this country," Alex said. "Everyone in the castle, the children...all my citizens really. The same love my late mother and father had." The Alex had a vision of himself and his father and sisters beside him. Sol told Alex not to cry and to be a strong king someday. Alex said he understands what his parents told him now. Then he told me to remember Foleanna the next time I go on another adventure. Then he turned away in sadness. But he told himself not to cry. Then he gave me a hug. I rubbed his back and told him to smile. Alex let go and smiled at me.

Back in town, Pixlface's ship arrived. Everyone was panicking.  
"Prince Alex, ruler of Foleanna," Pixlface said in an intercom. "By refusing to negotiate with me, you have forced me to take drastic actions. Meet me at the specified point at four o'clock today. Failure to do so on time, will result in my leveling of this city nothing ashes remain."  
"Little Alex!" Hailey yelled.  
"I cannot allow harm to come to my people," Alex said.  
"Big Alex!" Ellen said.  
"It is my duty as Prince of Foleanna to go," Alex said. "There is no other choice." So he went with Pixlface as he promised.

Alex was in Pixlface's ship, sitting on chair with his head down. Pixlface walked around him.  
"You've wasted so much of my time," Pixlface said. "If you have cooperated with me earlier, I wouldn't have had to do this."  
"What are trying to do, Queen Pixlface?" Alex asked. "Why do thou wish to revive the Fairy Flames of Disaster?"  
"Did your parents ever disclose to you anything about Folaris?" Pixlface asked. "Folaris' secrets are in his eternal flames. His power...can change time, and ever manipulate the fabric of time itself. I wish to obtain this power and dominate everything in this world. From the past all the to the future."  
"Thou wish...to rule over...time?" Alex asked.  
"Yes. Truly," Pixlface said. "And the secret...it remains dormant in you, Prince Alex." Alex glared at Pixlface. Then Pixlface went on her computer to locate a Fairy Chaos Emerald. Pixlface found one and went to go get it.

At Fairy Kingdom Valley, the old castle, I was going to save Alex. But then a bunch of robots appeared. Then they were stunned. It was Silvia and this time didn't want to hurt me. She hit the robots, destroying them instantly.  
"Thou look like thou art in a hurry," Silvia said.  
"So, what's going on?" I asked.  
"Circumstances have changed," Silvia said. "I need to rescue the prince." I nodded and let Silvia help me save Alex. So we followed Pixlface's ship. But then we heard an alarm on the ship. And the engine started to smoke.  
"Huh? The engine's malfunctioning!" Pixlface yelled. "And what's this? Stop all engines now! Why is this happening? No! We're about to crash!" The engine was on fire. Silvia, Sapphire and I saw the ship. It was falling to a hill up ahead. I heard a crash!  
"ALEX!" I yelled. There was no answer. Alex was dead. I never even got to tell him how I feel about him. I broke down in despair and Silvia and Sapphire were in despair as well. Then Silvia realized something.  
"Wait. There's still a way to change this," Silvia said. "If we return to a earlier point in time, we'll be able to save him."  
"I understand," I said, recovering from grief. Silvia pulled out her emerald from her dress pocket. I pulled mine out of my pocket, too. We used Fairy Chaos Control to create a space/time rift. Then I tossed my emerald to Silvia.  
"I can handle this myself," I said. "Besides, thou have somewhere to go, right?"  
"Thou..." Silvia said.  
"I will make sure to change Alex's fate," I said. "And that in turn should change thy future, too. Thank you, Silvia.  
"Yeah. Just save him," Silvia said. So I jumped into the space/time rift to save Alex from his fate.

* * *

**Me: Okay. Here's the proof right here. Sonic returned the hug when Elise hugged him, proof that Sonic loves Elise. And after the ship crashed, Sonic was in despair, which is a sign that Sonic's heart was broken.**

**Ali Rose: Yes indeed. I also think it's proof. Why would everyone think it's wrong for Sonic and Elise to fall in love?**

**Alex: Yes. Why the heck would this be bestiality? Sonic walks on two legs and normal hedgehogs walk on four, like we said earlier. It's dumb to have thoughts like that.**

**Me: Yeah. The only people that don't really like the couple are friends only. So if they are friendly and prefer Sonic and Elise as friends, that's fine. Anyway, don't forget to review and if you prefer Sonic and Elise as friends, I don't mind if you comment as long as you bring good reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4: Saving Alex from Death

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter four to Fairy Land: Next Gen Ali Rose's side. After this, I'm going to write Silvia's side of the story.**

**Ali Rose: Then Shali Rose's side of the story.**

**Alex: Then the final story. That part of the story will have my point of view.**

**Me: Yes. Because I didn't want to do more than one point of view from the story due to all characters appearing at the same time. Anyway, here's the fourth and final chapter to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

I reached back in time before the ship crashed in time. The clock tower read noon. So I went to the town for information where Pixlface might be. One citizen said she's at the ancient castle's laboratory. But Hailey said the lab was shut down and sealed away after Sol's death. So I asked one of the researchers. He said one way to open the laboratory is to ring all bells in the three bell towers. I did that and went to the laboratory.

I went through the laboratory with Alisha and Jamie's help so we can move on. I spotted Pixlface's ship taking off. I reached one of the wings and waited until the ship was about to crash.  
"Why is this happening? NO!" Pixlface yelled.  
"Playtime's over," I said.  
"Ali Rose," Alex said.  
"This ship is about to crash," I said. "Too bad, Pixlface."  
"You won't get away that easily!" Pixlface yelled. I fought Pixlface in her final pixie robot. Finally, the queen gave up and got away. So I ran off to get off the ship before it crashes on us. Many pieces of the ship were falling apart.  
"Ali Rose!" Alex replied.  
"Aren't you worried?" I asked.  
"If you have time to worry, then run, right?" Alex asked. I nodded and jumped off the ship. I used the fallen pieces as platforms to get Alex to safety. We almost reached a mountain but I missed. Until something exploded behind me, making us get to safety. When I got up from the ground, I saw Alex unconscious on the ground. I came to him and he opened his eyes. I reached out my hand and he grabbed it so I can pull him up. Then we started to laugh at the thoughts of our adventure. I turned to him.  
"Nice smile," I said, giving a thumbs up and winked. Alex winked back and looked out in the horizon.

* * *

**Me: Well, that was the final chapter to the story. But I'll make Shali Rose's side and Silvia's side soon and make the next CatDog and the Halloween Scares chapter because I have a lot on my mind.**

**Ali Rose: You have to have thoughts in your mind because if it's in your head, let burst out.**

**Alex: Yeah. And then blurt it out on here. It can be anything.**

**Me: I agree. If things are on one's mind, they let it pop out of their head so it won't bother them. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


End file.
